


panties

by Cockbite (personalized_radio)



Series: NSFW/PWP [2]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Panties, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/pseuds/Cockbite
Summary: james tries on some panties, aleks and brett like them.





	panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myriadus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadus/gifts).



So, James had known that they would like it. The problem wasn’t that James was unsure - Aleks and Brett were both...kind of easy, if he was being honest. The right flutter of his eyes could get Aleks panting and Brett was pretty willing to give him the D whenever he even kinda implied he wanted it, and they didn’t make a secret of how much they liked his body.

So, no. Them liking it hadn’t really been much of an uncertainty to him; but he was still nervous, and he wasn’t gonna fucking pretend he wasn’t, because this was personal and private and sometimes he just needed to freak out by himself for a few minutes before he worked up the nerve to do things, but he wasn’t like - in doubt. They were waiting, like he told them to, and they weren’t with him because actually...putting them on - it was something he’d needed to do on his own.

The lace and silk was gentle against his skin, if an odd feeling. He’d spent an hour in the store; looking at styles, at colors, at patterns, touching materials and comparing against the skin of arm to find the right colors for his skin tone. He hadn’t wanted to actually try any on at the place, so he’d measured his hips when the sales attendant hadn’t been looking and then picked his size based off of that and hoped for the best. They were a little tight, but he...kind of liked that. He’d gone with black, because it was the only color he knew would look okay on him, and there was a hole he hadn’t exactly been expecting when he’d picked them up, but he kind of liked that, too.

He hadn’t shaved, because that seemed like a lot of work, but he...thought about it. For next time, if he liked how this went down. Maybe he could go the whole nine yards, put in some effort outside of just picking a pair out and hoping for the best.

They were tight against his skin, stretched over the soft flesh of his stomach and settled low on his hips; a wide, delicate fishnet pattern that stretched to the tops of his thighs, ending in small, lacy trimmings. There was a small bow at the center top of the waistband where the seam of the panties started, and the bulge of his dick was obvious in the front, the head peaking out through the fishnetted pattern at his hip, already kind of hard. Jesus, he was kind of a freak.

He turned, slow, looked at how the material stretched along his skin, forced a little more shape into his hips, made his thighs look less big in a bad way and more big in a good way. The front bit was a solid black silk, but the sides and back were all that fishnet pattern with the lace trim at the bottoms, connecting at the small of his back in a thicker, more intricate pattern - still mostly strings of lace fitting together to form a mesh, but not quite as wide in the separations between the strings. The actual bit that cupped his balls and taint was solid like the front, tightly tucked his balls up between his thighs and was almost too thin to hold them but seemed to do an okay job for the size he’d bought. The trimming that followed the hems of the material split apart at the back, about mid-way up the crack of his ass. The trimmings connected with the rest of the material, leaving a large hole to expose the top part of his ass. When he peered closer, he saw the pattern that the hole had been cut in, fragile lace and silk coming together in kind of the shape of a keyhole.

He pressed his palms against his asscheeks, squeezed once and watched the way the material shifted with him, moved with the flesh of his cheeks, and had to swallow slowly to keep control of himself.

Okay. Yeah, okay.

He’d lost a lot of weight in the last months, enough that this made him feel - confident. He liked how it looked, even if he was still soft in some places. Maybe a too little muffin-toppy for his tastes, but he liked it, overall. A size bigger and the muffin-top wouldn’t really be an issue.

He carefully fingered the waistband, bit his lip at the smooth texture, and then forced his hand away before he did something that Brett and Aleks wouldn’t be too happy about him doing.

He kicked the clothes he’d worn into the bathroom in the corner, pulled the tie out of his hair so he could put it back up in a neater bun, refused to admit that he was stalling. He tilted his hips out a little, took a closer look - started to find the imperfections. His thighs weren’t exactly toned, and he really...probably should shave, if he was going to wear panties.

“Okay,” He said loudly, turned sharply toward the door before he could talk himself out of leaving. He’d wanted to do this for so long, he wasn’t gonna let himself talk himself out of it. He liked it, they would like it.

He didn’t need to be nervous, so he made himself not be. Just opened the door and, swallowing again, took a few steps out of the bathroom. Brett and Aleks were sitting on the bed, backs both to the bathroom, quietly looking at something on Brett’s phone together. Brett was already shirtless, but he still had his pants on, while Aleks had stripped down to his boxer-briefs. Leaning against Brett’s, chest, laughing into his neck about something, Brett’s huge fucking arms around his waist and holding the phone so they could both see it, they made a pretty picture.

James had, previously, been fully prepared to leap onto the bed like a kid in a hotel room, but he leaned against the wall instead, crossed his arms and just watched the two of them, trying not to smile. They’re cute, he’d admit to himself, if only in his mind. They looked good together, and it made something warm pool in the core of him that he was going to get to go join them, see whatever they were laughing about, be welcomed in.

Brett glanced over, caught sight of him, and lost the smile in favor of an opened mouth stare, like he was a goddamn old cartoon wolf.

“Put your tongue back in your mouth,” He teased, straightening up and spreading his arms a little, “How’s it look?”

“Jesus,” Aleks said, voice a little high, when he whirled around to look, “Fuck, James, those look…” he trailed off, didn’t seem like he was going to finish, so Brett finished for him.

“Gorgeous,”

“Yeah?” James couldn’t hold back the grin, feeling good. He turned, slow, let them see the back, “You like it?”

“Do you?” Aleks asked, and James looked over his shoulder in time to see Aleks dart his eyes away from his ass and back to his face, “Like it?”

“Yeah,” James shifted a little, flushing, “Yeah, I do.”

“That’s what matters,” Brett said, “But, uh,” he stopped and James looked at him, at the way he couldn’t keep his eyes off James’ ass, didn’t even pretend he could, “They look good.”

James, laughing, left the wall to join them on the bed. He had barely got one knee on the mattress before Aleks lashed out, grabbed him by his chin and pulled him into a rough, intense kiss right off the bat.

He made a surprised, protesting noise, one hand still on the bed for balance while the other flew up to Aleks’ shoulder. It left him exposed, let Brett slide in on his other side and get his hands on James’ ass - two big, rough palms against the sensitive skin and lace, squeezing hard enough that he had James grunting into the kiss. James moved his hand from the mattress to Brett’s shoulder, toes curling slowly in time with the careful fondling squeezes of Brett’s hands.

Aleks’ hands were all over him as fast as Brett’s were, the fingers of one hand gripping James’ chin while he used the other to press against the front of James’ panties, against his dick, hard enough to make James break the kiss with a gasp.

“Wait, fuck, wait,” He said, already panting, “Fast, too fast, shit,”

“Is it?” Brett mumbled against his neck, stubble rough against the skin of his shoulder, where he was nuzzling into James’ skin on purpose because he knew what beard burn did to him, “You made us wait a long time,”

“I was getting ready,” He yelped, offended, and then Aleks dragged his face back to his, forcing him to meet Aleks’ dark eyes. Aleks and James, they’d known each other a long time. There wasn’t much between them that couldn’t be said through looks alone at this point, and this was one of those things. It wasn’t often that Aleks could cow James, especially not with a look, but he did, this time. James’ loudness, his trying to take over and call the shots, wouldn’t be tolerated - not at the moment.

James tried to swallow, but his throat was - very dry. When Aleks kissed him, he didn’t protest. When Aleks pressed the heel of his hand against his crotch again, he just gasped into his mouth, squeezed his shoulder and worked his hips slow against his palm through the panties, Brett’s grip on his ass forcing him keep a steady, pulsing pace that had his blood pumping.

“Fuck, these look nice,” Brett said, soft, “They feel nice.”

One of his hands slipped to the center, tucked two fingers into the gap in the panties, between his cheeks, slid down smooth and confident until they were resting against his hole.

He arched, inhaling sharply through his nose, but Aleks still had his chin in a tight grip, wasn’t done claiming James’ mouth with his tongue, and there was nothing James could do to stop Brett from pushing in just a little. It dragged, the small stretch stung, and it made his dick twitch hard against Aleks’ hand.

He dug his nails into Brett’s shoulder, brows furrowing, brain going a little hazy, not quite sure where the line between too much and Jesus, fuck me dry was. Hell, he was wearing panties - maybe he was into it and he just didn’t know.

“Goddamn,” Brett said, nearly a whisper, “Fuck, Aleks, get comfortable.”

Aleks, smug, finally broke the kiss, and James had about five seconds to look at him in dazed wonder and try to gather himself before he was being dragged onto the bed.

“Aleks!” He snapped, but his voice was hoarse and he didn’t much protest as he was forced to awkwardly knee-walk until he was in the middle of the mattress, legs on either side of Aleks’.

“Lay on me,” Aleks said, tugging at him incessantly, “Come on, lay on me,”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” James said severely, but he fell easily against Aleks’ legs once Aleks had laid down, rested his forearms to either side of Aleks’ head so he could lean down and kiss along his neck and jaw, drag his short beard against his skin to hear the way Aleks gasped. Aleks pulled at his hips, jerked his own up until they were grinding against each other, the lace of James’ panties against the rough cotton of Aleks’ boxer-briefs, their thighs tense against each other, their stomachs rubbing together, the soft give of Aleks’ newer belly against James’ in a way that made James’ lungs give out.

James felt powerful, for just a moment, bracketing Aleks in with his legs and arms - kissing along his shoulders, up his neck and jaw, biting bruises into the skin he could reach. They pressed against each other, their feet tangling together, Aleks’ hands on his hips, helping him move against Aleks’ groin. They were both hard, straining against their respective underclothing, and it was actually? Kind of a turn on? That they were both in their underwear still, too desperate for each other to even bother taking them off. Brett ran a hand down James’ spine, laid his palm flat against his lower back and spread his fingers out like a brand against James’ skin and then just...fuck, James was pretty sure he was just watching them, sitting behind them and enjoying their show.

Aleks hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his panties, rubbed big, firm circles into the marked up skin of his hips that had James shuddering, and then Brett was hooking the bit of the material that was doing its damn best to hold James’ balls in place and pulled down, exposing him.

“Brett,” He started to sit up, flushing bright red, but then Aleks had a hand at the nape of his neck, pulling him back down, forcing him to just sit there as Brett casually pulled the gap of his panties down enough that he could see everything he wanted to see.

James glared down at Aleks, annoyed at his smug expression, and Aleks just grinned back up at him, slowly spread his legs wider so James would have to, too.

“This isn’t fair,” He complained, dropping his voice low, “This is cheating,”

“Yeah,” Aleks agreed, “Kinda,” and then he slid the hand on James’ neck to his hair so he could carefully pick the tie out. James sighed, loud and explosive, but let him do it, shook his head out like a dog when his hair fell and leaning into it when Aleks pushed his fingers through it so he had a good grip to pull James down with.

“You two comfy?” Brett asked, voice amused, and James wanted to look over his shoulder, see his expression, but Aleks had pulled him down so his face was against Aleks’ neck and there wasn’t much he could do to change that.

“I think so,” Aleks said, grinding up slow and hard again. James tensed up, breathing hard against Aleks’ skin, clenching his eyes closed. The silk had been cold against him at first but it had fast warmed with his body heat. It clung to his skin, rubbed smooth and sweet against the flesh of his dick, and Aleks had always been good at just holding him in place and using him until they were both satisfied.

Brett hummed in response, sounding thoughtful, and then James felt him move away, the heat of him disappearing along with his hand for a brief moment before it returned.

“On your knees, hun,” Brett patted his thigh and James managed to get his knees back under him just before Brett hooked a finger into the keyhole again, pulled down enough that James was exposed again and James had a brief moment where he was a little worried Brett would just push in before a slick, hot finger pressed into him.

It was a slow, steady penetration that had him arching, clutching at the sheets and Aleks’ blond hair, nudged his face harder into Aleks’ neck while Aleks stroked his thighs and back, made little shushing noises into James’ hair, held him in place with a hand on his lower spine while Brett pushed into the last knuckle.

“Good,” Brett said softly, approving, and James shuddered, tensed around the finger without meaning to. Brett let him, just held still while he got used to it, used fingers from his free hand to stroke along the underside of his groin, a light fingerpad moving along the sensitive skin between his hole and his balls. It was working his body up, less relaxing and more teasing, and that was probably how Brett meant it to be.

“Brett,” He bit out when it was starting to be too much, when his legs were starting to shake a little, and he heard them both huff out laughter, felt Aleks’ hand on his lower back press a little more until he was tilting his ass out. He would have snapped at him for it, but Brett made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, low and rough, and slowly pulled his finger out so he could push back in with two. The lube was warm, wet and a little tingly, and Brett’s fingers didn’t go in easy but it wasn’t hard for James to take, either. A lot of stroking his thighs, kisses to his shoulders from Aleks and soft, encouraging rubs against his hole from Brett’s fingers before his body opened up for them, let Brett sink them in fast enough that James cried out, pulling a little at Aleks’ hair in revenge.

“Sorry,” Brett said, not sorry at all, and then he shifted again and James had about two seconds to figure out why before his fingers were spreading and there was a rough beard between his thighs and a tongue slipping between Brett’s fingers.

The finger hooked into the gap of his panties pulled lower, until the waistband was less around his hips and more around his ass so Brett could go deeper. James groaned, loud and surprised, against Aleks’ neck, jolting hard enough that Aleks had to press back down on his back to get him back in position. He let go of the sheets, reached his arm back so he could blindly find Brett’s hair and get a tight grip on it to match the one he had on Aleks’ and Brett growled in response, nipping at the skin of his rim, his beard scraping against the soft skin of James’ inner thighs. He’d have a sick case of beard burn after his, and Brett would have to rub cream between his legs while he bitched but, for now, he soundly lost his mind against Aleks’ shoulder while Brett ate him out like a champ.

James kind of lost it somewhere between Brett blowing lightly on his hole and then licking inside like he owned James and Aleks slipping his hand under the waistband and sinking a dry finger into him too so he could help Brett hold him open to get better angles. Aleks was panting against his shoulder, his hips working slowly under James. They weren’t touching there anymore, but Brett was so close that he didn’t doubt Aleks had managed to find some way to work himself against Brett’s leg or arm, and the hand in James’ hair was holding him in place so he couldn’t try to get away when Brett sunk a third finger into him for a total of four - and a bonus tongue - and all James could do was kneel and take it, moaning and whining loudly as his only form of response.

The waistband of his panties dug into the skin of his ass painfully, no doubt leaving patterned marks from where Brett was pulling the lace so tight, and it must have been getting in Brett’s away enough to be a serious annoyance because Brett, with an aggressive growl, pushed James’ weak hand out of his hair, pulled back and removed his fingers.

It left James empty, aside from Aleks’ finger, and the angle wasn’t good enough for that to have any kind of depth. He was a little too sex-addled to question what was happening aside from why the fuck did you leave me until Brett had gripped the stripes that started the gap and - with exactly zero effort - ripped the panties in half all the way to the front.

“Jesus Christ,” Aleks practically whimpered, voice high and a little awed, “Oh fuck, Brett, you just -”

“Those were sixty dollars!” James yelped, enraged, and Brett made a dismissive sound, sunk all three fingers back into him with no hesitation, and James soundly and suddenly forgot about anything except that for a solid ten seconds.

The waistband was still tight around his hips, but the seam was destroyed and his balls and dick free. He tried to close his thighs without thinking about it, only to be stopped by Aleks’ legs getting in the way, and he made an annoyed, overwhelmed noise, bit into Aleks’ shoulder to show his displeasure, and it only made Aleks moan. Fucking slut, Brett flexes his muscles one time and he can’t even think straight anymore.

“We’ll get you new ones,” Brett promised, and then went back to what he’d been doing - namely, using his tongue to drive James insane.

Aleks slipped another finger inside of him at some point, and then a third, and it hurt and pulled weirdly but goddamn if James wanted it to stop. Brett had a free hand, and he used it to rub along James’ trembling thighs, to slip between them. He nudged his forearm to James’ dick, but he was obviously working Aleks’ too because Aleks started to squirm under James, spread his legs - and forcing James to, too, in the process - and move his hips in sharp, little movements.

“Brett,” Aleks said, voice tight, “This is not what was discussed,”

“Wasn’t it?” Brett said, sounding amused and a little like he’d swallowed gravel. James was only kinda mad that he wasn’t still between his thighs. At least James could have a moment to catch his breath, try to let Aleks’ hair go so he didn’t actually rip any out. “I don’t remember saying I wasn’t gonna wreck you, too,”

“You suck,” Aleks grunted, and then Brett’s fingers pressed hard against James’ prostate and he jolted so hard the bed shook, shrieking in surprise and nearly sitting up straight before Aleks’ grip on his hair forced him back down hard and rough.

“That was my ear,” Aleks complained, and Brett made a tsk-tsk noise.

“You should apologize, James,” He said, pressed hard into that spot again, and James spasmed hard, pulling away and then pushing back against his hand for more as best he could while being held in place by Aleks’ hand.

“Sorry,” He gasped, high and a little pained, “Sorry, fuck, sorry,”

“I don’t think you are,” Brett teased, taking such intense pressure off but continuing to lightly tap at it like he was bored. James flinched each time he did it, body rolling, breathing labored and fast against Aleks’ collarbone, where Aleks had forced him back down.

“I am,” He whined, “I am, Jesus, I am,”

Aleks hummed, deep and thoughtful, the fingers he’d sunk into James slowly spreading out as he thought until they were fanned out wide, just on the verge of causing pain. James turned his face more fully into Aleks’ neck, letting go of his hair so he could run shaking fingers through it instead, try to appease him.

“I believe you,” Aleks decided, narrowing his fingers again, and James gasped in relief, toes curling tight against Brett’s calves. Brett made an amused noise, biting at his cheeks with sharp, painful little nips that James had zero doubt were leaving marks, his beard still rough between his cheeks and against his taint.

“But,” Aleks used the hand in his hair to make him lift his head and tilt it so he could kiss along James’ neck, speaking against the joint of his jaw, “I still don’t think he should stop.”

James processed that and bit into Aleks’ shoulder again in punishment, muffled his next scream against Aleks as Brett turned cruel fingers against him, firm circular touches that made James’ body go taut with pleasure too intense for him to deal with all at once.

It didn’t stop for what felt like forever, and there was nothing he could do against it except hold onto Aleks and muffle the noises he was making, like he could hide how it felt from the two of them.

At some point, he sunk low enough, knees continuing to spread, that Aleks could start grinding on him again and it made James’ vision go a little gray, his hips rolling between Brett’s fingers steady working his prostate and Aleks rubbing his dick - still covered in rough, damp cotton - again James’. It wasn’t until he was lightheaded, swaying a little, so hot he thought he was going to burn up and so overwhelmed that he could cry, that they both paused.

As soon as his body would let him, he collapsed on top of Aleks, sobbing in relief, took comfort in the gentle shhh against his hair and the slow, smooth strokes of Brett’s hand along his spine, starting from between his shoulderblades and moving all the way down to the crease of his ass.

“You wanna take a break?” Brett asked softly, carefully slipping his fingers out. Aleks did too, after a small pause, and James just barely nodded. If he didn’t take a break, he was going to fucking pass out.

Aleks let go of his hair, wrapped his arm around James’ waist and, when he set up, James went with him, still resting most of his weight against Aleks as he tried to catch his breath.

Brett gathered his curls up in one hand, pressed tender kisses to the back of his neck and across his shoulders, leaned against him so he was trapped between the two of them in a, frankly not unpleasant, sandwich. Aleks was soft against James, Brett hard and muscled, and they let his body calm down between them, his heart rate decreasing and his blood stopping the roar in his ears, even while his thighs still shook and trembled. He was basically in Aleks’ lap and he didn’t try to get off, closed his eyes and leaned his head on his shoulder, accepted the soft attention until he could breath again.

“Those were sixty dollars,” He finally said again, voice wrecked, and Brett huffed out a quiet laugh, snapped the waistband of the ruined panties against his hips.

“I told you we’d get you new ones,” He rubbed along the line of James’ hips, where the panties had dug in, “They were getting in my way.”

“Still,” James mumbled, sitting up so he could lean against Brett’s chest. Brett wrapped big arms around his waist, pressed a hand flat to his stomach and ran light fingers over his thigh with the other.

Aleks leaned forward, kissed at his chest, caught one nipple in his mouth and teased it with his teeth and tongue. James shivered, pressing his ass against Brett’s crotch and then frowned.  
“Why the fuck are you still dressed?”  
“I was kind of busy,” Brett reminded him, laughing into his hair. Aleks huffed an amused giggle, looked up at them both with blown-open pupils, and James cupped his face to bring him into another kiss. It wasn’t dominating, more a slow caress of lips to lips once, twice, three times, until Aleks deepened it for a few seconds before pulling back so they could look at each other again.

“Take your damn pants off,” James licked his lips, “Boxers, too, Aleks.”

“Yes, sir,” Aleks saluted, looking smug as could be, and James resisted the urge to shove him back to the bed. Brett groaned in a put-upon way, but he pulled away from James and James looked over his shoulder to watch him stand up off the bed and pull his belt off, unbutton his pants and shove them and his boxers down so he was naked. Aleks wiggled a little and James swung off his lap, finally feeling up to doing something that wasn’t just collapsing into his chest, so Aleks could push his boxers off. They joined Brett’s clothes on the floor and Aleks made room for Brett to crawl back onto the bed, both of them smiling like idiots.

James started to push the waistband of the ruined panties off, still a little miffed, but Aleks stopped him.

“Wait,” He pulled James’ hands away, “Don’t. Leave ‘em on.”

“They’re ripped in half, genius,”

“Yeah, but they look good, still,” Aleks shrugged, smiled wide enough that his eyes squinted and, really, James couldn’t have been expected to deny him.

“This is stupid,” James warned, but he left them on.

“Nah,” Brett reached out, pushed some of James’ hair out of his face, grinned in that way that made James’ heart speed up, “They do look good.”

“They’d look better if you hadn’t ripped them,” James picked at the lace trimming, but accepted Brett when he leaned forward to kiss him. He tasted - weird, a mix of his usual taste and the lube and James shouldn’t have been turned on by the fact that they were making out after what Brett had been doing a few minutes ago, but here he was.

“Maybe we’ll find some you wouldn’t mind us ruining,” Aleks chimed in, stretching out at the head of the bed. Brett, because he wasn’t a heathen like Aleks, let James pull away to give Aleks an unamused look.

“Back to more pressing matters, please,” Brett trailed a hand down James’ back, pressed his palm flat to the middle but didn’t push him anywhere, “You think you’re good?”

“Yeah,” James nodded, tongue going a little dry, “Yeah, I’m good.”

Brett trailed his hand down farther, teasing touches along the crease of his ass, “What do you want?”

“Uh,” James swallowed, looking between the two of them, “You?”

Aleks laughed, sounding pleased, stretched his legs out a little, “Maybe something more specific, James.”

“I dunno,” James’ eyes fluttered closed when Brett’s fingers found his hole again, the tip of one slipping inside. “Both of you.”

“Together?” Brett clarified, sounding a little surprised, And James tensed around his finger, pressed back against it a little.

“I can take it.”

“You sure?” James didn’t open his eyes, but Aleks’ voice got closer, the bed shifting under him, and then he could feel hot breath against his chest again, lips kissing along his sternum.

“Yeah,” He nodded, and maybe his voice went a little breathless but, really, who could blame him?

“Let us know if you change your mind,” Brett stopped teasing him, left him empty again and moved away. James opened his eyes, lids heavy, watched Brett and Aleks kiss slow and intense in front of him, somehow communicate what their plans were with it, and then Brett was reclining on the pillows where Aleks had been, stretching out his legs a little, stuffing the pillows behind his back so he was more leaning against the wall than the mattress.

“Come on, cowboy,” He patted his thighs, smirking at James, “Saddle up.”

“What the fuck,” James wrinkled his nose, “What, are you a horse?”

“Just ome’re, James,” Brett laughed, looking at him far too fondly for someone making cowboy puns right now. James sighed loudly, but he did as asked and set in Brett’s lap, thighs to either side of Brett’s. Brett leaned up, caught him in another kiss that stole James’ breath and then, while James was still kinda reeling, grinned wide.

“Howdy, pard’ner,”

“Shut up,” James groaned, cheeks flushing. He was in love with this. God.

Aleks laughed from behind him, coming up to lean against James’ back and nuzzle into his neck and shoulder, wrap both arms tight around James’ waist and squeeze until they were sticking together almost uncomfortably with sweat.

Brett looked at them approvingly, dragging a hand over James’ chest, sharp nails teasing at one of his nipples. “My boys...you two look good together.”

“Yeah?” Aleks grinned into James’ jaw, and James didn’t need to see it to know what it looked like. A sharp flash of teeth, shining eyes, a smug look on his stupid face. It made something hot start to boil inside of him. He could feel Aleks’ erection against his ass, slowly working between his cheeks, burning against his hole.

“You know you do,” Brett scoffed, pinching James’ nipple like it would punish Aleks for being stupid, and James gasped, reached up and gripped Brett’s wrist tight but didn’t to pull him away. He used it more to keep himself steady, in place and in the moment, so he didn’t fucking fly away like he sometimes did. Brett didn’t let up and James whined, leaned his head against Aleks and felt the way Aleks’ breathing hitched, caught in his chest as he looked down James’ body, grinding against his ass a little more.

Finally, finally, Brett let his nipple go and blood flowed back in, painful and sore, and Aleks immediately reached for it, fondled it between three fingers roughly until James was arching, tugging at Brett’s wrist like he would do anything except watch them both like a smug prick. For just a second, James actually thought he would slap Aleks’ fingers away when Brett reached up again but he only pinched the other one instead, harder than the first one, and James groaned low and pained, arched into it in the hopes of reducing the pressure.

“Maybe I’ll stop if you hop on my dick,” Brett said casually, “Ride ‘em, cowboy, and all that.”

“Okay, Jesus, fine,” James breathed out, shuffled up a little and wincing in relief when Aleks finally let go. His hands went to James’ hips, instead; supporting him a little as he looked around for the lube. Brett handed it to him with an amused quirk of his eyebrow and James swiped it from him with a grumble, squirted a good amount into the center of his palm and rubbed it between his hands to warm it up because he did not for a moment doubt that Brett would make him regret it if he grabbed his dick with cold lube in his hands.

When he’d warmed it up, he reached between them and wrapped his hand around Brett’s dick. He was thick, maybe not quite as long as Aleks but James’ fingers definitely had a little trouble meeting when he tried to touch his pointer to his thumb, and he hissed quietly but held still for James as he coated him in a thick layer of lube. If he was getting them both, then there was going to be so much lube that they were all drowning in it.

He finished slicking Brett up and then reached back with the excess, slipped his own fingers inside of himself to use the rest, closing his eyes and huffing softly in exertion when he accidentally brushed against his prostate.

“James,” Brett said, a warning in his voice, and James made a humming noise in response, furrowing his brows as he slowly withdrew his fingers. He felt - loose, empty.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Brett set up a little, still not letting go of James’ nipple but at least using the other hand to hold the base of his dick for James, “We’ll go slow.”

Breathing out, a little nervous even though this was not anywhere near his first time taking a dick, he leaned up on his knees, Aleks’ hands on his hips and Brett’s keeping himself steady. James held tight to Brett’s broad shoulders, worked the tensed up flesh to distract himself as he lowered himself down. It took a few seconds, the slick head of Brett’s dick slipping along his crack but not going in, and then Aleks helped him out and suddenly - oh, yes, okay, Brett was - Fuck. Brett finally let go and he hissed as the blood rushed back into place, making his toes curl, his back arch a little.

Actually taking a dick was always different from just fingers, as apparent as that sounded. Brett had thick fingers, but his dick was longer and there was no stretching James’ whole fucking colon in preparation. It didn’t split him apart, because he’d had a total of six fingers in him at one point and neither of his boyfriends were slackers, but it was still a slight stretch that had him stopping just after the glands of the head had passed through the first ring of muscle.

Brett was better about waiting than Aleks was. Aleks wasn’t pushy, and never let James go faster than he should have, but he squirmed and it usually made James bear down faster if only to get him to still. Aleks was all around more sensitive than both James and Brett, and that had its ups and downs, but Brett had a tight control of himself and just rubbed James’ shaking thighs, tangled his fingers in the now-loose fishnet, broke holes in the material so he could grip it how he wanted to. They were already ruined so James didn’t do much more than give him a narrowed look, pressing one hand to Brett’s stomach for support as he carefully lowered himself down a little more. He felt Brett’s muscles ripple, holding himself back from just thrusting up, and he had to stop a second and breathe through the painful pang of lust at that thought. Oh man, okay, he was not a masochists, time to set the image of Brett just grabbing his hips and taking what he wanted to the side to focus on the current kink they were living out.

Brett had twisted the fishnet tight in his hands and it was digging into his skin again, tight enough that it almost felt cutting, and Aleks had a firm grip on his hips, helped him slowly work himself up and then down a few times until Brett had bottomed out, James’ ass flush to his thighs.

“Fuck, yes, I’m in there,” Brett sighed, sounding relieved and pained all at once, and James felt his abs relax under his hand, watched the way Brett tilted his head back with closed eyes, exposed his neck in a way that James couldn’t resist taking advantage of. Brett had shaved a few days ago, but he had Angry Bristles and they were rough against James’ lips and cheeks as he dragged their faces together. He felt Brett hum in contentment, pull him closer by the fishnet until James was leaning against him, chest to chest, kissing up his neck and jaw and leaving small marks as he went.

James didn’t need to say that he was ready, when he finally relaxed. Brett knew his body, knew him, and set a slow pace that mostly consisted of barely moving his hips, small little gyrations that had James making soft, small noises he couldn’t control.

“You’re trying to kill me,” Aleks cleared his throat, thumbs digging into the dimples of James’ back, rubbing slow until James was putty against Brett, “Both of you are trying to kill me right now,”

“Maybe,” Brett said, voice a little strained. James didn’t try to talk, just mumbled nonsense against Brett’s shoulder and let them move him as they wanted. He was done doing anything himself, at this point. Being the center of their attention was enough; he had a dick in him, finally, and was no doubt in for the ride of his life. Let them pamper him, after ruining his fucking panties.

“I see someone has checked out,” Brett kissed his temple, and Aleks rubbed firmly against his back and then thighs, and it was nice. They’d take care of him, he just needed to relax and let them, now.

“‘m here,” he stroked Brett’s stomach, still not breathing entirely normally but evening out. Brett used his grip on the fishnet to lift James up a little, muscles of his arms twitching, and James made a weird, moaning noise he didn’t want to ever make again, breath punching out of his lungs when he dropped back down. That became the new rhythm, Brett picking him up and dropping him down maybe midway up his dick; Aleks helped, did most of the work that Brett’s arms didn’t, and James just held on and tried to keep breathing, digging his nails into Brett’s shoulder every time Brett brushed against his prostate. Luckily for him, Brett didn’t try to focus on that spot too much, let him just enjoy the stretch and burning pull of his body not wanting Brett to leave, of opening back up for him easier and easier with each lift and drop. His thighs burned a little after a while, but he barely noticed it through the haze of sex and Brett at his front and Aleks at his back. It made him feel sort of helpless, in a good way, that he was barely moving at all. They were both doing the heavy lifting, he just had to relax and move with them, listen to the slap of skin against skin, feel the intense stretch and pull, make whatever noises he wanted to because they all made both of them grab him harder or move him faster.

“Stay here, okay?” Aleks gathered his hair up like Brett had early, flipped it to expose the back of his neck so he could fit his mouth against the skin there and bite until he’d left a mark just below his hairline and James just tilted his head forward, let him do it. Later, he was sure he’d be pissed because he wouldn’t be able to hide that at all unless he kept his hair down, but for now...for now, Aleks could do whatever he wanted.

And what he wanted, it seemed, was to slowly press James forward until he was leaning most of his weight on his knees and on Brett, reclining on Brett like he was a pile of pillows. He did it without protest, stretching his arms out and wrapping them around Brett’s shoulders and neck, nudging his forehead against Brett’s jaw and shivering when Brett just tilted his head to give him the room he wanted, Brett’s strong hands massaging his thighs through the mesh of the ripped panties while two slicked up fingers circled his hole, pressed into him along with Brett’s dick.

It didn’t hurt, but it was uncomfortable, and he made a noise to show his displeasure. Aleks and Brett both shushed him and he would have been annoyed, but Aleks had slipped his free hand between James’ and Brett’s bellies, wrapped his hand around James’ dick and squeezed tight, gave his neglected cock some attention while he fingered him open around Brett.

Brett went back to the small gyrations, moving James less so Aleks could actually stretch him out, and Aleks did so, thorough but fast.

“You still wanna do this, James?” Aleks nudged his shoulder with his nose, made him pull away from the warm heat of Brett’s neck to look at them both and answer the question he wasn’t quite sure he’d heard.

“Hey,” Brett let go of his thighs to cup his face, rub his thumbs firm and a little rough along James’ cheeks, “You staying with us, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” James swallowed, nodding a little, clenching his eyes until he could focus, “Yeah, I’m staying. I’m here. Yeah, I wanna do it.”

He directed his last statement over his shoulder and Aleks leaned forward so James twisted around a little until they could kiss. It was a little awkward, the angle wrong, but Aleks enthusiastically claimed his mouth and James was happy to let him, panting into the kiss, rolling his hips into the fingers rubbing along the walls of his insides.

It felt like a small eternity before Aleks nipped his bottom lip and then pulled away, letting Brett guide James back into his previous position. He sighed, soft and pleased, into the sweaty skin - so much skin between the three of them, all warm and sticky with sweat and fluids and James wasn’t a very tactile person but he felt like he was quite happily drowning in all of the touch and contact. He wanted more - the only thing that would make this better would be Aleks against his back, and he would have said so but Aleks was removing his fingers and James couldn’t think.

“Ready, honey?” Brett returned his hands to James’ thighs, slipped back through the holes he’d made in the panties, twisted the material between his fingers until it was so tight it hurt, and James heard the cap of the lube again, the slick sounds of Aleks warming it up between his hands and then the return of two fingers to James’ hole to slick him up again. He was already nearly dripping, but he didn’t complain.

“James,” Aleks said again, tapped his lower back in just the right spot to make James jolt.

“Yes,” James snapped, impatiently tilting his hips as best he could with Brett already in him, “Get in me, Aleks,”

“Geez, just checking,” Aleks snorted, but he crawled closer, until he was flush to James’ back, pinning him to Brett. He heard them kiss over his shoulder, wet and slow and loud, and it made his whole body ache, want more of their attentions. Aleks pressed the head of his dick to James’ hole, replaced his fingers with it and barely pressed in at all before James was gasping sharply, tightening his arms around Brett’s neck and trying not to pull away. It didn’t hurt, but the stretch was nearly overwhelming; he could barely believe that one of them could fit most of the time. Knowing that they were both in him was - mentally, it was almost impossible to believe.

“Hey,” Aleks nuzzled into his neck, didn’t move even a little bit while James slowly adjusted, but he was practically vibrating against James’ back, “Hey, it’s okay. You’re doin’ it.”

Brett made a comforting noise, rubbed circles into his thighs, and James breathed in and out, slow, made himself relax.

Aleks waited until he nodded a little against Brett’s shoulder, pressed in until James felt the head of him finally make it all the way in and then he paused again, didn’t need to wait for James to ask.

It worked like that for a long time, just a little bit more after each pause, Aleks eventually jerking off James with one hand and massaging his lower back with the other while Brett rubbed circles into his thigh and kissed his shoulders. They both mumbled nice things to him the whole time, Good boys from Aleks every inch he took and Fuck, you’re taking us so nice, sweeties from Brett, enough that he was fucking glowing under them, hot and pleased and barely breathing. He felt Aleks’ groin press against his ass, realized he’d taken them both, and promptly had to hold back tears. He felt ripped apart - emotionally; physically, he just felt really...stretched - and torn open for them to pick through and see. He had his face against Brett, bit back a sob, his whole body pulsing.

“Fuck, Christ, fuck, James,” Aleks practically whimpered against his back, “You, fuck, you did it, dude,”

“Dude,” Brett scoffed, laughing, and it was enough to make James giggle, too.

“What?” Aleks said, trying not to sound amused, “It’s a word.”

“Sure is, bud,” Brett agreed, and then rolled his hips in a way that had them both swearing loudly.

“Still with us, James?” Aleks checked in again, a little hoarse.

James, not quite sure how to make his tongue work properly, mumbled something as close to yes as he could get.

“Tap,” Brett squeezed his thighs, “Tap if you’re good, hun,”

James managed to do it, unclasping one hand from the tight grip he had on his own elbow to tap Brett’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Aleks breathed out slow when Brett nodded, “Okay, we’re gonna start. Hold on for the ride, babe,”

James wanted to say you’re a ride, but the no talking thing was really fucking him up, so he just tightened his grip on his elbow again, nuzzled his face into the junction between Brett’s shoulder and neck, and did as asked; held on for the ride.

Brett set the rhythm, slow so they could both keep to it, pulling out together and then pushing in. The timing was a little off, Aleks a fraction of a second behind Brett as he tried to follow his lead, but they were slow and gentle, and worked together to drive James insane. He felt too fragile for a full-on assault on his prostate, and they must have seen that because they didn’t actively search it out. Every time they brushed against it, it had his back spasming, his legs jerking hard under Brett’s hands so that Aleks had to hold him in place with his hand on his hip. Aleks stopped pumping James’ dick, but he still held on, gave him a warm, firm palm to work his hips again when he had the energy to participate more than just following Brett’s hands pulling him where they wanted him. Aleks wasn’t quiet behind him - whines and pants escaped from his mouth, trembling against James’ back, groans of encouragement when James tightened around them, pleased mumbles when Brett made James reangle himself. It put his back at an uncomfortable angle, but it let them slip in and out so much easier, deeper, and they lost their rhythm soon after the angle change, Aleks with long, deep strokes and Brett with short ruts, both of them driving him closer and closer to just fucking dying between them. Sweat dripped off every part of him that it could, down his back, his chest, his thighs and ass, his face. Brett and Aleks were no better, everything slick and hot and wet with excess lube and all of the perspiration. No one could keep a good grip unless they held on tight enough to hurt, James was half convinced Brett was cutting off circulation both to his own fingers and to James’ thighs with how hard he was holding on to the material of his panties. Aleks’ thrusts started to get shorter, a little more desperate and, unable to keep a good grasp on James’ hips, he gripped the waistband of his panties and wrapped it in his fist. James heard seams rip, felt the trimming cut into him, nearly wailed at the combination of it and Aleks using his body hard and faster, faster.

“Gonna come?” Brett asked, finally sounding out of breath, “Gonna come, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Aleks grunted, curled over James’ back, sweat dripping off of him and onto James’, “Fuck, yes, damn it, fuck,”

He started to move his fist again, tight on James’ dick, fucking milking him, and he shook, trembled hard, moved his hips between them all, gasped and cried and whined when Brett started to nail his prostate suddenly and without warning.

“You, too?” Brett asked him, sounding pleased, and James couldn’t answer. Language escaped him.

He heard Aleks make a strangled, pained noise, pressed so deep into him that it hurt, bit into his shoulder again, pulled so hard on the waistband that it gave with a snap that had him scrambling for a firm, bruising grip of James’ hip. He was so tightly stretched that he felt Aleks’ dick spasming as he came, burning hot inside of him and then somehow a little warmer, a little wetter than before, and Brett made a noise, too. Turned on, a deep growl that shook James to his core. Aleks didn’t pull out, panted hard and fast against his shoulder, sharp teeth having left more marks on his skin while he’d been orgasming, and his hand didn’t slow down at all, jerking James off until James bowed out, gasping frantically, vision going blurry because he couldn’t inhale.

Brett readjusted his grip on James’ thighs, moved his hands up until he had thumbs digging into the crease between James’ thigh and his groin and his fingers were splayed against thigh and hip, and then he held James in place, planted his feet on the mattress, and picked up his pace until it was like he was jackhammering into him, ramming that spot nearly every time. James did wail then, staring up at the ceiling and wondering in a far off way if this was heaven or hell. His hands flew to whatever they could reach, one on Brett’s shoulder, the other on Aleks’ wrist, too weak to do anything except hold on.

Brett didn’t let up, and neither did Aleks. Brett was still making those near-angry, growling noises deep in his chest and Aleks was making overstimulated whining sounds, cut off whispers of James’ name, but James drown them both out.

He was pretty sure there was a split second - overwhelmed, outdone, overstimulated - where he blacked out, His eyes rolled up, he collapsed back against Aleks’, came with such a shriek that Aleks had to cover his mouth with his free hand - and still they didn’t stop, not until James was a sobbing, shaking mess in Aleks’ arms.

“Goddamn,” Aleks laughed a little, finally stilling his hand, sticky with come, when James had given up trying to stop him and had just gone limp. Brett wasn’t done, but he’d stopped going so hard and fast, had settled for those small gyrations from before, a look of concentration on his face when James cracked his eyes open enough to look. James let him have at it, too done to do more than shiver and shake and spasm a little around him. Aleks made a soft, amused sound and then tipped James forward so he was back on Brett instead of on Aleks, and Brett took him with barely an oomph.

Slow, Aleks pulled out. James and Brett both made disapproving noises - James, because he wasn’t ready to be empty, and Brett, presumably, because he hadn’t come yet.

“Calm down,” Aleks chided, and then shifted backwards so he could kneel behind them both. James had no energy, could barely jump when he felt Aleks’ tongue, hot and wet, against his hole, licking at the rim and at the base of Brett’s cock.

“Fuck,” Brett groaned, quiet, turned his mouth to James’ cheek, whispered in a broken voice, “Can I?”

James nodded, willing to let him do whatever he wanted so long as James didn’t have to move to do it, and Brett made another sound - approving, pleased, warm.

Aleks was between their legs but he left James alone for the most part, focused on Brett. James felt his nose and forehead brush against his balls, his taint, but his attention was grabbed by Brett adjusted his grip on his slick hips again and lifting him up.

“Brett,” He got out, trying to convey how very much he did not want to be moved, and Brett made an amused, fond noise and dropped him back down, worked his hips until he was the one moving, instead. He didn’t go fast, but his thrusts were sharp and hard, deep and intense, and Aleks was doing something pleasing because Brett kept up those fucking growling moans that would have driven James crazy if he weren’t so goddamn exhausted. When he came, it wasn’t as obvious as when James or Aleks had; he stilled, froze up still buried deep in James’ ass, and groaned soft and low and long, and then went lax. His grip went soft on James’ hips, from holding so tight he was leaving bruises to careful petting and fond kisses to his neck and jaw and shoulders as he came down from his high.

Aleks set back up, started to leave the bed but James reached back sharply, grabbed his hand before he could leave.

“Just to the bathroom,” Aleks said quietly, lifting James had to press his lips against his fingers, “I’ll be right back. Brett?”

“I got ‘em,” Brett mumbled tiredly, wrapping his arms around James and holding him close and tight, rolled over so he was on top.

James’ thighs hurt. His back hurt. His ass hurt, his body ached deep inside, but he still dug his nails into Brett’s arms unhappily when he pulled out, tried for force him back in by digging the heels of his feet into his lower back.

“I know,” Brett said softly, kissed him once, twice, deeper on the third one, until he let Brett unwrap his legs from around his waist and settle them on the bed, massaging the muscles as he did it so they wouldn’t lock up and cramp, “It’s okay, sweetheart, just relax.”

James didn’t know how to say I don’t want to be empty, so he just clung to the hot, slick skin given to him and took comfort in being surrounded for a little longer.

Aleks came back a few seconds later, carrying a bowl that sloshed when he set it on the bedside table.

“Jesus, Aleks,” Brett set up, not very far because James wasn’t going to let him go, too, “You want him to take a whore’s bath?”

“You think you’re gonna get him in the goddamn shower?” Aleks snorted, and they both looked at James. James just looked back at them but whatever was on his face seemed to tell Brett that Aleks had been right to bring the bowl. Aleks rung out a rag from the water, handed it over, and James closed his eyes, finally relaxed and stretched out a little and let Brett clean him up. It was painful and sore between his legs now that his body had calmed down, but he let Brett help him onto his side so he could clean up as best he could, get rid of the totally destroyed piece of fabric that had once been his panties. The waistband had snapped, the seam from the bow to the gap ripped in half, the laced fishnet along the sides nothing but giant holes from when Brett had grabbed them. He was too tired to care anymore, but a part of him would still be pissed in the morning. Brett just tossed them to the side and went back to cleaning between his legs while Aleks wiped his face and leaned down to press kisses to his forehead and nose and cheeks.

“Gay,” he mumbled, voice thick and coarse, like he’d swallowed glass, and Aleks chuckled, soft and light, kissed him properly while Brett did all the hard work.

They cleaned themselves up next, and James watched them with half-lidded eyes, ready to sleep but not willing to do it until they were both with him. Neither of them took long, focused mostly on wiping the sweatiest areas and then their crotches, and then Aleks tossed both rags back in the bowl and set it on the floor so they wouldn’t knock it over in their sleep.

Brett tugged the blankets down, helped James lift up a little so get it out from under him, and then they all curled up together. James was in the middle again, Brett curled against his back and Aleks tangled up with his front, and maybe they were just doing it for the whole aftercare thing, but James couldn’t complain. He liked being between them, their attention on him even after all of the sex stuff was done and it was just light kisses and slow, careful stroking along his side and thighs.

“Y’er gettin’ me new ones,” he slurred, poking Brett’s warm arm around his waist before he fell asleep, “‘nd y’er not fuckin’ ruinin’ ‘em,”

“I know, hun,” Brett mumbled, sounding tired, “Sleep. We’ll go shopping later.”

“Two piles,” Aleks agreed, sounding close to sleep, too, like he’d had two dicks up his ass, “A pile you wear, a pile we fuck up while you wear,”

“Fuck you,”

“You just did,” Aleks pointed out, laughed again when James pushed at him weakly.

“Settle down, boys,” Brett patted them both with his hand, “Or did I not wear you out enough? Do we need to go again?”

“No,” James said, a little too high, his body reminding him exactly how worn out he was, “I’m adequately ruined.”

“Same,” Aleks pressed closer, pressed a kiss to James’ jaw again and then actually settled down.

“Adequate,” Brett sniffed, like he was offended, and James found himself smiling. They’d left the light on, but it wasn’t enough to keep him awake any longer. Between his boys, warm and sore and exhausted, he fell asleep before either of them.


End file.
